ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gan Q
Gan Q is a popular Ultraman Gaia monster. It first appeared in episdode 6. Stats *Height: 175 ft. *Weight: Unknown Powers/Abilities * Energy Blasts: Gan Q can fire strong purple energy blasts from its eye. * Homing Eyes: From its smaller eyes, Gan Q can launch replicas of its eyes that will home in on a target. Instead of zooming in like a missile, these replicas will act much like secondary units, firing weak, missile-strength blasts at an opponent. * Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Gan Q can teleport short distances. * Absorption:Gan Q can absorb foreign objects, and in turn fire them back out as a projectile attack if needed. If he absorbs a living being, he/she wil be tortured with nonstop laughter while being surrounded by thousands of eyes (used on Gaia). *Mini-Eye Cannon: Gan Q can launch smaller, missile-strength versions of its Eye Cannons from the smaller eyes on its arms and legs. Ultraman Gaia History Code 1 Gan Q appeared in episode 6 of Ultraman Gaia. He makes his frst appearance as a gigantic eye attached to the ground. X.I.G. sends out its fighter jets to investigate and shoots three missiles at the eye, but shockingly, the eye absorbs them and retreats underground. Later on, Gan Q reveals its true form and starts to destroy Japan with his eye-blasting ability. Before one X.I.G. jet is pulled into Gan Q's Body, Ultraman Gaia appears and fights Gan Q. During the fight, Gan Q injures the hero with his eye blasts and then absorbs him. As Gaia realizes he is inside the creature, he starts to be tortured while being surrounded by thousands of eyes with maniacal laughter. Afterwards, Gaia finds his exit and bursts of of Gan Q's body, blowing him to pieces. Code 2 One night a large creature appeared, and it was none other than Gan Q, back from the dead with a zombified look. When X.I.G. attacked, he disappeared. At the same time, a young boy by the name of Satoshi, who was born with psychic powers, was being harassed by the soul of an ancient sorceror named Mato that wanted to revive Gan Q into Gan Q Code 2, making him stronger and getting revenge for his death. All that prevented him from his goal was a lack of available energy, and he was planning to use Satoshi. Gan Q returned the next night and he did some damage, only to disappear during the first X.I.G. attack. Once X.I.G. learned that Gan Q was part of a prophecy about Mato Gamu, they were sent to protect Satoshi, to prevent the one-eyed monster's full return. That night Mato decided to take one of Satshi's friends hostage, and when Gamu and Satoshi arrived on the scene, Mato began to torture her to force Satoshi to cooperate. Satoshi fired his psychic energy only for Mato to return fire and use his power to restore Gan Q into Gan Q Code 2. Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and began to assault Gan Q with several hits and an Energy Surge punch. Satoshi's friend was released from Mato's power with telekenesis. Gan Q fired energy balls only for them to be avoided and blocked by the Energy Shield, as well as Gaia outsmarting him. When Gaia thought he was finally down, Gan Q came back up and started his assault anew on the hero. Upon using the eye holograms, Gan Q had the upper hand on Gaia. Satoshi woke up and used his powers to destroy the eye holograms and helped Gaia vanquish Mato and Gan Q. Satoshi then absorbed the power stolen from him and Gan Q reverted to his mummified state. After Gaia turned into Ultraman Gaia Supreme, Gan Q exploded from the power of the Photon Stream. Ultra Galaxy Gan Q appears in episodes 5 and 6 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. History: The 2nd monster controlled by Kate and unleashed upon Gomora when her Fire Golza fell, Gan Q opened up with a series of shots from his eye cannon. Gomora quickly dodged, leaping to the side. The blasts continued flying until smashing into the rising Fire Golza! His ally fell, his entire body being engulfed in an explosion. The loss of her monster didn’t effect Kate who called her monster back just as the rest of ZAP SPACY arrived. While her fiery Golza was gone for good, her Gan Q would come in handy again. After fooling ZAP SPACY into believing Rei had attacked and demolished much of the human population of Bolias, Kate attacked the team and left the Pendragon damaged. She then followed Rei, locating him after he defeated the monster Twin Tail. Gan Q attacked Litra and she demanded a battle between Gan Q and Gomora, but Rei declined. She had another way of forcing him into battle: use a hostage! She made Oki appear before Gan Q, restrained by chains. When she demanded that Gan Q kill the human, Rei gave in and let loose Gomora! The two titans battled, but it took more than the combined might of Gomora and Litra to tackle such a juggernaut. As the battle raged, the Pendragon flew in, newly repaired and armed. Flying by Litra’s side, the ship unleashed its most destructive weapon on Gan Q: the Super Omega Gun! The beam exploded on the strange beast, sending it crashing to the ground in a fit before its entire body was destroyed in a titanic blast. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Gan Q returns in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. History: He was killed by Ultraseven during the final battle. He is also one of the monsters that make up Beryudora's body. Trivia: *The Gan Q suit from Ultra Galaxy was re-used for his appearance in the film. Ultra Zero Fight Gan-Q reappeared in episodes 1, 2, 5, and 6 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight, as THE Gan Q, as a part of "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Gan-Q was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Galberos, and Bemstar,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero killed Galberos with his Zero Sluggers, Gan-Q teamed up with Bemstar to battle and Ultra by using their absorbtion and redirection abilities to fend him off. While it was mildly successful at first, Ultraman Zero managed to transform into his Luna Miracle form and managed to destroy both Gan-Q and Bemstar at the same time by destroying them from inside out their absorbtional regions. *The Gan-Q Suit from Ultraman Gaia was reused for Gan-Q's appearance in the mini-series. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju